New Hope
by Ramus V
Summary: It is being two years, and so life goes on. There is times where hope fail you, but what if a new one born? May you try and see for yourself? Or should you preserve yourself and give up? This is the inner conflict where Flippy and Fliqpy are locked in. T
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Hello my dear readers, this is a direct sequel to the fic "Three Bonds." As so, there is major spoilers about, nevertheless you don't have to read it to understand this one, but if you wish it will help you to have a better grip of everything. **

* * *

"Dear Flaky that is in heaven, I am fine, how do you fare?" A young boy was standing in the soaked graveyard, the rain was pouring delicately over it.

The boy's face frowned and a sharp pain resurfaced in his chest.

"I think you are better than me, I am graduated in school, but I am not leaving the town ." The boy crouched in the gravestone, cleaning the dust away.

"Don't fear the dark because you are my light." The boy touched the grave, the epitaph of his love.

"Come on Flippy, the rain is getting stronger." A delicate hand stroked the boy's shoulder, there was a lilac haired lady holding an umbrella, her voice was soft and careful.

"Thank you Lammy, but I feel like I should be here a little longer, it has been almost two years." Flippy's eyes were locked in the gravestone, no emotions could be see in his eyes, his face had a bored air, but those closest to him knew better, it was all a lie.

"If you feel like that, I will wait you in the car." The girl left, she was sad to see one of her closest friends becoming such numb person, her face faded behind a curtain of hair, she was in love with him and he was in love with a dead girl.

"It is an imperfect love triangle." She whispered to herself, the winds became stronger and the umbrella flew away.

"Lammy, you got to be more careful." The girl startled noticing that the boy was next to her, hoping that the tears would be confused with raindrops.

"Are you ok?" Flippy asked in an apathetic tone, the one he acquired after Flaky was gone.

"Yes I am, I simply find this place very unpleasing." Flippy was not fooled by that, but he really did not wish to start an argument. He was like this, no matter how, he always knew how people felt, even in text messages or just by looking in the person's eyes, he could tell how one felt at that moment.

"So, why were you crying?" Flippy tried to give Lammy warm smile, but like always his eyes would close and the smile looked artificial.

"I was not doing such thing, it was the rain."

The rest of the ride was in absolute silence, both trying, both failed to do so, Flippy was looking through the window the rain kept falling.

When arriving in his uncle's house Flippy left the car giving a silent goodbye to Lammy, he entered she accompanied him with her eyes.

"Flippy, you are already home?" Flippy's uncle asked with a smile on his face, it was always hard for Flippy being around him, while he was the only family he had left, his bright demeanor was hard to be around.

"Yes! So, how was your day?" Flippy asked in an emotionless voice while shaking his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Well, first take this towel, you are not a dog, second it was fine, so you are starting work tomorrow already?"

"Yes, I will help in Lammy's antique shop, is nothing big really, but will provide a good salary for the house, besides this, Pickles is in University, she will not be able to handle on her own." Flippy finished drying his hair, looking into a mirror he saw his other half.

"Flippy, I will finish the dinner preparations, who will join me this night?" Flippy's uncle was very observatory, he could tell when his nephew was in this state, without waiting for a response he left.

Flippy became more calm and apathetic after what happened to Flaky, while Fliqpy was just as sadistic as before, he became bored in doing anything violent, and his outbursts became less frequent.

_"How are you?" _Flippy, spoke in a low voice.

**"Save it, I need the body."** This was very uncommon, Fliqpy rarely asked for it, was most of the times a very traumatic process where Flippy was simply be forced away from his body.

_"For what?"_ Flippy's voice was a drowned whisper, he knew that didn't matter, if Fliqpy wanted to get over , he would.

**"It's none of you business."** Feeling like his life was torn away from his body, Flippy no longer had any resistance to the process, he would allow his conscience to sleep.

Walking down the stairs, Fliqpy looked the empty dinning room, calculating whether he could leave before his uncle was still at the kitchen. Truly, there was few things that could scare Fliqpy, strangely his uncle, who always had a bright mood, could be quite menacing. Fliqpy learned this in the bad way, while he was still very destructive, his uncle would pin him down and tie him up.

"Stupid old man, hehe goodbye sucker." Before Fliqpy could reach the door, his uncle made him trip and fall with the face on the floor.

"Fliqpy how lovely that you will be with me today, I mean after all my work, you would not even dream in leaving the house before eating the dinner I am doing."

Fliqpy growled to his uncle, but he knew that if he resisted would be worse.

**"Well, I probably take after him."** Fliqpy thought annoyed with the situation.

"So where you going tonight?" The older man asked politely, while putting some pasta in his mouth.

"Nowhere that may interest you...uncle Lionel." The boy kept his head down, avoiding looking in Lionel eyes.

Lionel was a ex-colonel lieutenant, he knew many martial arts and was very talented as a marksman, this made him one of the few people to who Fliqpy would be careful around.

"Oh but it does, no come on, are you going out with someone?" The man got closer, teasing his nephew with a curious look in his face.

"Uncle, I am out, until later." In a speed that he didn't knew he processed Fliqpy went out, it was a chilling night the streets were under the moonlight.

"Good Lord, two years already?" Fliqpy was not usually this calm, but Flaky did change him, she was able to make him a little better, he smiled to himself, looking down to the street no one near, this was certainly a dangerous situation.

"Flippy, what are you doing here?" A soft voice called for his other half, looking over his shoulder he could see Petunia, wearing a black dress with black pantyhose.

"Close but no cigar, hello there." Fliqpy smiled mocking to the girl.

"Oh, it is you." The girl adjusted her spectacles, crossing her arms she walked beside him.

"You need to walk me home." The girl said in a demanding tone, Petunia had became very close to Fliqpy, she knew how dangerous he ould be, but at the same time both developed a very strange and complex friendship.

"Ok, but what happened to Splendid?" The boy asked, not looking to her, both were in the way to Petunia's home that was not really far.

"He...I asked him to go back home sooner, Flippy and him took the biggest blast after all." After looking to the boy's displeased face she continued.

"But you too, suffered a lot with this." Her voice was very low and steady, after this sentence the silence fell between them.

Petunia was accepted in several universities, she was a top student, but something held her in the town, she accepted the offer of the public University of HTT, she was studying to become a history teacher and later a professor.

After Fliqpy delivered Petunia to her house, they waved goodbye, and he got in his way home.

Getting there his uncle left a note, Lammy was waiting him at 8:00AM in the shop.

**"Dear Flaky that is in heaven, I am fine, everything changed...yet everything is the same, how are you? Better than me I guess..."**

Before he could say anything else Fliqpy fell asleep.

* * *

**Not too bad I hope, so please give a review I work hard for them you know. ^~^**


	2. Heat-Leafs-Madness

**********Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Hello my dear readers, so here is an update, but before here the height chart that I messed up in "Three Bonds."**

**Flippy is 5"9'. Splendid is 5"8'. Petunia and Lammy are is 5"6' (Without heels.)**

* * *

The doorbell rang, Flippy entered the little antiques shop named "Fleur de Camélia", which someone told to Flippy that meant "Camellia Flower." Lammy came to greet him with a black men's apron, Flippy looked to Lammy and to the apron repeatedly, until with a disbelief face asked.

"You really, don't expect me to wear this." Lammy gave a small giggles, which was very unusual for her, she kissed Flippy in the cheek and with a smile she told him.

"Not really, I was only...Flippy, why are you so red?" Flippy's face was completely red, sure he had some girls in his life before Happy Tree Town, but after Flaky he never ever had any thought of the such.

"It is nothing, so shall we begin the work?" Flippy was able to superficially recover his serious expression, but that simple act made him flinch, he knew that Lammy had feelings for him, but he was afraid to hurt her.

"Before anything, I have a little welcome gift for you." Lammy gave Flippy a tender smile, walking to behind the balcony, she disappeared behind a small wood door. Flippy started to look around, the store was not small, picking one of the antiques, a silver clock engraved with roses, Flippy started to analyse, the amount of details was amazing.

"It is a nice piece, to be honest, I always had this fear of the day that someone would buy it." Lammy walked back into the room, surprisingly silent for someone wearing high heel shoes, picking a small package, capriciously wrapped in lace and silk, she gave to Flippy.

Just the wrapping made Flippy slightly blush, he carefully started to open the package. Inside there was a lighter, it was made of silver, not long ago polished , there was two small bears engraved on it.

Flippy smiled, when Lammy turned around to start to work Flippy took her by neck and hugged her.

"Lammy this is very nice, thank you very much." Flippy spoke in a robotic voice, not because it was not true, but because he acted so numb to everything in his life that he started to have trouble in demonstrating real emotion.

"It is really nothing." Lammy gave him a small smile.

Flippy kept thinking, he knew how Lammy felt, she was a nice girl and she was pretty, but every time he thought about the mere possibility of having a new love, he would get depressed, he knew he could not stay in an eternal mourning.

"Hello is there someone here." A green haired young boy entered the store, one of his eyes covered by bandages, by his side a woman with dark circles and worried face, but somehow she still had a serene aura in her.

"Oh Nutty, how are you, my young gentleman?" Lammy lowered to be in his eye level , smiling at the boy that was hugging her.

Flippy came to see what was all the fuss, leaning in the broom that moments ago he was using to clean the store he observed the scene with a smile on his face.

"Oh my, you have grown kiddo." Flippy grinned, the boy raised his head with a smile in his face he retorted.

"Well, I am almost your age, soon I will be as big as you big bro." The boy said with a mocking smile, he was hyperactive but this was mostly because of the huge amount of sugar he had everyday.

"So what bring you two here?" Lammy smiled to the two clients, she brought both to the shelves showing several items.

The day went smoothly, Flippy's job was to clean and organize the store, but he would the customers, he was not very skilled at that, but since he failed the psychometric exam to enter in the army, he did not have many options.

"So Petunia and Splendid are waiting us, grab the umbrella please." Lammy voice was always very soft and steady.

After the Flaky incident, Lammy was always by Flippy's side, the first year was the hardest, she would stand there while he kept screaming and several time he did hurt her, she covered the wounds with long sleeves and stockings, but she knew that wasn't his doing, Petunia was the one, that would handle violent episodes

Even after the harsh times Lammy stayed faithfully, but lately she started to wonder why, she was not sure of her feelings anymore, in the other hand Flippy started to open up a little.

It was the rainy season, so the streets were wet, carefully walking Lammy observed the people passing by, she was too deep in her thoughts to even realize when Flippy took her by the arm when she almost crossed the street without looking.

"What hell Lammy, are you crazy?" Fliqpy kept shaking Lammy violently, the strange thing is that while he was furious and hurting her, he still had a worried expression.

Lammy gently placed her hand in Flippy's face, looking in his now narrow eyes she spoke in a low voice.

"I am sorry to scare you like this..." Flippy flipped back, taking some step back, he opened his mouth trying to make some sound, any sound to stop the screaming silence, but he couldn't.

He ran away, like he always did, he was tired of this insanity, he was tired of pretending that this was normal, he was not a bad person, he wanted to be happy like everyone else, but he couldn't see an exit with the situation as it was now.

He ran into the woods he knew so well.

**"You are an idiot, can't you see I was only taking care of her?"** Fliqpy told him, in an annoyed voice, he really meant no harm, more than what he was used to deliver at least.

_"You don't do this, you don't hurt people until they learn, you talk to them, you are psycho."_ Flippy tried to avoid Fliqpy from taking the control over the body, but it was becoming even more painful.

He could no longer stand the pain, igniting the lighter he threw is the woods soil, soon the flames went up.

_"It is over..."_

* * *

**First from some time I have been thinking if I should keep up, so either I will end up here or I will keep it up, and when I say this I mean, maybe I will delete all my stories and start from scratch it all depend. Anyway, this is not over...maybe.**


End file.
